


Actions Have Consequences

by ashygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance's Strength, Multi, Rejection, Uncle Support, Voltron, White Paladin Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygirl/pseuds/ashygirl
Summary: Lance feels rejected by the team so he decides it's time to move on. As a result he becomes the White Paladin.





	1. Words Hurt

It was unexpected, but expected at the same time. Thinking back to it they should’ve realized that there would be consequences to their actions. Pushing someone’s limits farther and farther each day and still expecting more out of them is a bit much to ask of someone. It’s also completely unfair, especially when they are putting more effort into something then you are. But even if they knew that deep down, they still just kept on pushing. The funny part is, they had the decency to look shocked by his reaction. Like really, do they even have the right to be shocked by his outburst.  
    It was just another one of their typical training sessions when Allura called the simulation off. As she approached the group of paladins she looked especially disappointed at them today. But Lance knew deep down that she wasn’t disappointed at the group, but rather she was solely disappointed at him.  
    “Great work today paladins,” that’s how it always started. A compliment to them as a group then, “except for you Lance,” a side note that Lance wasn’t included in the group. Each word stung like a blade to the skin. Oh but it doesn’t stop there folks it continues on to this, “your footwork was a mess, your aim was completely off and to top it off you almost hit Hunk.” See here’s the thing; Allura completely overlooked the fact that he was tripped by Keith, Pidge accidently ran into him as he was shooting because she wasn’t looking where she was going and that shot that almost hit Hunk was aimed at a drone that was sneaking up behind Hunk that Lance ended up getting a perfect head shot at.  
    Lance sighed deeply to himself, looking at each of his teammates. None look like they are going to back him, they all look like (oh you probably have already guessed it) disappointed. His sadness quickly turns into anger.  
    “You know what, fuck you! I have been taking your bullcrap for months now. And not once have I heard a ‘Thank you Lance’ or a ‘Good job today Lance’. I thought we were a team, I thought we were supposed to be there for each other. But I guess not, this war has changed all of you for the worse!”  
    “How dare you say that to the princess!” Shiro boldly interrupts, “You have done nothing to be thanked for, so close your mouth and do what your princess tells you!”  
    “She’s no princess of mine, and your no teammate of mine either!” Lance stomps out of the training deck, quickly running to his room. Upon arriving he gathers all of his belongings stuffing them into a duffel bag. Placing his bayard and armor on the bed. Once he’s done there, he dashes to the kitchen where he grabs food rations and water packs. Securing his bag, he turns to the hanger. Saying a quick goodbye to his blue girl, he jumps into a pod.  
    With all said and done the realization of how his actions has brought him here come crashing down. Tears come rushing down his face, each one a reminder of his situation. Footsteps can be heard in the background but he pays them no mind till a hand gently and hesitantly lands on his shoulder yanking him out of his head. There stands Coran with a sad smile on his face. He opens his arms and gathers up Lance in a fatherly hug. “I’ll miss you my boy, but they had no right to treat you like that so I understand your actions. Just make sure you take care of yourself. Take this with you though, it’s a communicator I won’t tell any of them about it.” Coran pushes a small phone like object into his trembling hands, “Thanks Coran, I’m gonna miss you, you’re like a second father to me.” Coran smiles fondly at the boy, “And you’re the son I never got to have. Now go before they come and bring more hurt.” Nodding his head silently Lance turns on the pod and waves a final goodbye to Coran.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new life for a all too deserving paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I kinda lost my passion and love for awhile but it's coming back in full force now!

With the castle behind him, and his future uncertain. Lance’s tears turn into sobs. “Now what?” Lance questions the empty space, receiving no answer Lance falls into a heavy sleep.   
Hours later a humm fills Lance’s mind and body, waking him from his deep slumber. Opening his eyes slowly, the sound is like a goodbye to an old life and a hello to a new one. It leads Lance to a strikingly white planet that stands out like a sore thumb in the darkness of space.  
Touching down reveals that the planet is safe to breathe. The ground is a snowy white but made of fine sand and looking around there are all different kinds of terrains. In the distance there can be seen a volcano, mountains, a jungle, and a ocean. The planet is absolutely beautiful, the stars of space reflect against the ocean creating a stunning scene. Climbing out he’s met with a beautiful breeze that turns the humming into a gentle song. Following this exotic sound, he arrives to a light grey cave right outside of the astonishing ocean. Running his hands along the wall he’s met with white lights that reveal drawings of a lion.  
Nostalgia hits Lance full force, “There’s no way. We were only told of five!” Following the drawings Lance meets a opening in the wall which seems to be the source of the song. Going through he comes face to face with a tall white lion. She’s tall but thin and holds an air of confidence. Blue eyes meet sparkling yellow that flash upon seeing the lanky teen. The song turns into a roar of approval and pride. A purring sound rivets Lance’s body and mind.  
Approaching carefully, Lance places his hand upon the beautiful beast. She smiles down at him as a welcoming to enter. Once inside Lance is met with the typically cockpit but sitting on the pilot’s seat is a white paladin suit with a silver undersuit and crystal blue accents lining the armor. Along with is a bayard that holds the same style as the armor. Picking up the armor, the lion nudges his mind convincing him to put it on.   
With his new armor in place, Lance smirks at the lion. “Okay PEARL, do you like it?” A humm of approval once again fills his mind both liking her new name and her new paladin.   
Eager to find his own path, Lance sits in the sparkling pilot seat. Moving up to the controls, he takes in all her special features. Her abilities are different from the other lions, she informs her new paladin. She is the Guardian Spirit of the Sky which brings with it the ability to create a hurricane and to shift the air around her to make herself invisible. Pearl gentle takes off and rushes out of the cave. She does flips and expert moves causing Lance to holler in excitement.  
“Me and you, Pearl. We’re gonna save the universe.”


	3. Forgotten Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since he's left but he's doing better than ok.

Months have passed in a blink of a eye. Happiness has been guiding Lance through his dangerous missions but he knows it’s worth it. Now you may think that this journey would be a lonely one but no, Lance has Pearl. Pearl is everything Lance has ever wanted and needed. She helps him through his dark times and brings light onto the worst of moments.  
Lance is currently sitting in his cockpit filled with anxious as he scans through the many scanners searching for a possibility of a planet in need. Just now his dashboard fills with a blinking red light begging for attention.  
Lance launches into his daily routine of first setting Pearl enroute to the planet in need and secondly preparing his suit for the different atmosphere. As he finishes his preparations, Pearl lands on a freshly new planet.  
To say the least about the planet, it looks like it’s fighting with itself. One part is filled to the rim with vegetation while the other is overflowing with hot lava. But to seperate them is a no man's land. Where the ground has nothing and is awaiting for the war to end to be claimed by the victor.  
Lance cautiously sets out of shiny white lion with his bayard at the ready. At a first glance, there is nothing to see. But Lance knows looks can be deceiving. As Lance continues with his investigation the ground begins to thunder and shake. Lance takes a minute and closes his eyes to examine his situation. When Lance first touched down he was expecting the fight to be in the open like much have been in the past. What he hadn’t expected was to have to look down rather than up.  
Lance then prepares his bayard into a launcher and aims it at the ground. With a swift shot, the world turns into a explosion of sound. Gun fire can be heard along with screams of innocent citizens.   
Jumping into the hole takes great courage but Lance doesn’t even pause to think about as he is already below ground opening fire on the Galra soldiers who have been invading this land for too long.   
Lance ducks and takes cover as he realizes he is quickly outnumbered. Swiftly reaching into his hip pouch, Lance pulls out a grenade and launches it into the purple herd of soldiers. They fall fast and in the confusion Lance secures the base and saves the planet in the process.  
As his rescue comes to a success, Lance finally comes face to face with the people who occupy the planet. They are tall with long arms that go below their knees. Their mouth open up to big canines that Lance quickly realizes is a smile of gratitude. They look like you’d imagine a werewolf to look as if in half of their transition but also with shocking spikes on their back. At a first glance you’d think of them as violent creatures. But if you examine them even a second longer, you’d see the gentleness and peacefulness this species of creatures strive for.  
Lance is quick to politely introduce himself as the white paladin without removing his helmet, no one needs to know the former blue paladin has now gone rogue. This new species, also called Ragors, open their planet and their selves to Lance with open arms and a grateful welcome.   
The leader of the Ragors, Sorak, approaches Lance with a wide smile.  
“Welcome white warrior to the planet of Ragor. We wish to thank you in any way possible. So please stay and feast with us as we celebrate our new freedom.”  
“You have no reason to thank me. I was just doing as any person should. I also should be on my way.”  
“Nonsense! I’m sure the universe would be fine without it’s knight in white armor.”  
“Well...I guess I can stay for one night perhaps.” Lance is smiling under his helmet. He’s missed home cooked meals so much, especially Hunk’s.   
The Ragors lead Lance to a long long table with seats all around. He is placed at the front like a king, while Sorak sits on his right.   
“Please eat white paladin.”  
Lance hesitates at the thought of removing his mask. But the soft and gentle smile of all the people around him make him give in. With shaky hands Lance reaches up and reaches the helmet.   
There’s no reaction at all. No one seems to care that he used to be the blue paladin, actually it seems they have no knowledge at all about voltron. Which is perfectly okay with him.   
Lance smiles wide and stuffs his face with their food. It’s not his mom’s cooking but damn is it still good.  
That night, with the Ragors, Lance was the happiest he’s ever been since leaving Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting, finally found my love for writing again. Also season 8, love you but also want to strangle you. Please Dreamworks make a another season or side show or show about the paladins new life after or about their future kids or even go into it more in anyway possible, just bring the fandom back together. I'm also sorry to anyone who's actually reading my little rant lol.


End file.
